Show Me
by LegacyChick
Summary: After one year apart, they are both back on the same brand. What will happen when creative throws them in the ring together again and will Cody be able to forgive? Warning: Slash, Cursing, Smut, Fluff, Angst,...


**Written for a Codiasi-Reunion-Prompt over at LJ. Not my usual writing-style, but I think it's turned out quite well.**

**Pairing: Codiasi**

**Title: Show Me**

**Warning: Tons of Cursing, Slash, Smut, Fluff and Angst. Well... Everything there is.**

**Disclaimer: I do own a great mind. That's all.**

**Cody's POV is written normal, Ted's in cursive.**

* * *

><p>He had waited for this moment so very long. A year. A whole long year. Agonizing weeks. Torturous days.<p>

But somehow he'd imagined it all different. Ted on his knees, begging for forgiveness, pleading to take him back. Blue eyes clouded by tears of regret. Crawling in front of him. Desperate hands clawing at his skin.

Nothing like that. Not Ted being back because he HAD to. Because he got drafted. WITH HIM. No, that surely had not been like he had imagined it. Now he'd have to see it with his own eyes. Witness it himself. Their life. Their love. How Ted had moved on.

Unlike him.

"You can't be fucking serious."

Not the first time those words escaped him ever since the draft last week. Ever since he'd seen Randy's picture pop up on the screen... and then read Ted's name a day later. And now he was standing in front of his locker-room, blood boiling, seething, nauseous. It did not only read his name amongst others... it also read HIS.

"Fuck no."

He was NOT going to do this. He was not going to beg down. To run away. Not again. Not like so often before over the past 12 months. Each show they'd been on together. Each hotel they'd shared. Where he'd hidden away from them. From him. Scurried back into his locker the second his match had been over each time. Just so he did not have to see him. Talk to him.

Realize how fucking much he missed him.

He took one last deep breath, bracing himself for the unavoidable as his hand shakily reached for the doorknob, carefully pushing. Never had he been that nervous in his life. Never that slowly in opening a door. Not even on his first day on the Main Roster. Then again, he'd never feared something, ANYTHING so much as to face Ted.

However, the locker-room was completely silent, completely empty. To his relief.

The breathe he'd been holding escaped him in a long, drawn out 'Phew', his body instantly relaxing as he stepped foot into the locker, eyes roaming the area as if to look for any signs of life. But there were none. No bags yet, no clothes, no nothing. Not even the smallest of 'Pieps'.

A smile tucked on his lips as he made his way over to the far corner and dropped down on the empty bench, bag carelessly sliding to the floor as he kicked his shoes off. He'd just get changed and oiled up before everyone else would pile in. Leave to grab some foot and then wait at the big screen backstage, surrounded by many friendly and not-so-friendly faces until his music would hit. Yeah, that was the plan from now on. Get out before HE arrived. For today at least. And next week he'd find another plan.

_Fuck, he did not even wanna be here this early. Screw Randy and his bus. Screw the driver for being that damn early. Fuck Randy for then leaving him on his own only to stay in the bus and talk to his wife. He had not been looking forward to this day at all. The whole week he'd felt nauseous, felt like begging the management to leave him on Raw. But of course he had not done it. Not with the position he was in. He couldn't risk it._

_And now? Now he was here. In front of the locker-room. The one he'd share with everyone else. And HIM. Cody. His Cody. The man he had not been able to forget that whole past year. The man who hated him with a passion every since they had... separated, for the lack of a better word. The man who'd made his heart bleed. And who probably would again._

_For a whole year._

_He'd heard the stories about Cody... Cody and Drew, Cody and Jack, Cody and Wade. Heard them all. Knew he'd moved on. _

_Unlike him._

_And now he had to face him again. Fuck. Fuck. He only hoped he wasn't there already. Or even better... the locker-room was filled with noisy, sweaty, bulky wrestlers already. People who'd distract him. Keep him away from the brunette. _

_But of fucking course, luck was not on his side. Not at all. Not today. Not for the whole damn last year._

He was halfway through getting dressed, ring-trunks on but jacket still slung over the bench, when he heard the door open. And he actually stopped dead in his tracks. Breathe hitching. Heartbeat quickening. As if he sensed whom it was. He did. Instantly.

The faint smell of his scent. The same he'd bought him for Christmas and his birthday. Damn, he could even hear that sharp intake of breathe which indicated that it could only be HIM. He could literally FEEL his eyes on him. Staring at him. Right through him. Into him.

'Please god, no.'

_The second he stepped foot inside, he felt all the air leave his lunges and his body tense up, freezing in place as he lay eyes upon the man he'd missed for so long. The man he'd left. He'd run away from. The last man he'd expected right then, right there. Why him?_

_And it felt like an eternity until the silence, deafening, torturous silence, was broken. Not by him. No. He still could not move._

_He watched him with Argues-eyes. Watched him lean down to grab his jacket. Watched him pull it over his lithe frame. Watched him avoiding eye contact, keeping his head down. Watched him when he bent down to pick his bag up and zip it up. Watched him throw it carelessly into his locker. And then he turned around. And fuck him if he had not missed that beautiful face._

"_Hey."_

Cody had felt him. Had felt his presence during the whole time. His eyes on him. Roaming over him. Knowing he'd still be there when he was done. But he just HAD to turn around. He needed in order to get out. And that's what he tried. Just that his feet did not obey his silent orders.

Yet, he managed to ignore him. Ignore his words. The pathetic try to get his attention. Pathetic. Yeah, that's what Ted was. For letting him down. Letting him go. For not fighting. For thinking everything was alright.

"Codes?"

"_Don't call me that!"_

_The venom in his former lover's voice made him flinch, take a step back even and as Cody raised his head he finally saw it. The anger. The frustration. The pain. And he was taken aback to the day when they had broken apart. When he'd left. For the better or so he had thought._

Actually he wanted to add 'You've lost that right long ago', but his voice got stuck in his throat once he lifted his head and locked eyes with Ted. And he felt all his walls crumble. All his hatred fade. In just that one single second it took for him to look into the blonde's soul.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

'Come on! Stay strong! Focus!"

"Don't even think we're gonna be friends again. Only cause you and 'Sex-on-legs' are on the same show with me again."

_That surely had not been what he had expected. Then again, what had he expected anyways? _

_Cody had been out of that locker-room before he could say a word and for the next few weeks they barely saw. Partly because the brunette avoided him and partly because he had the privilege of traveling with Randy. Besides the match against each other, they'd stayed out of their ways most of the time, only talking when there was no way around, but Cody made sure they never talked to long. Never drifted off to anything private. Anything that might have gone past work._

_Though, the happiness in those else so beautiful sparkling blues had completely been gone. Something he'd realized at the very first day already. And it hurt him. Made his heart ache. His stomach churn. _

Ted traveling with Randy surely made it easier for him to avoid any contact with either of them, but it did nothing to soothe his aching heart. It only made his mood drop lower and lower with each passing week, to a point where he was barely able to breathe at night anymore. Ribcage feeling as if it was tightening in on him. Eyes wide open as he was staring at the blank ceiling, numb, cold, frozen, tears clouding his vision.

And now it would become even worse.

Management planned on putting them in a team together again. Them. Out of all people. Something about great chemistry that has never faded. Yeah. If only they knew.

He'd got so far. On his own. Thriving on nothing but pure will power and discipline. On his own. Busting his ass. Spending nights in the gym. Days in the ring. On his own. Getting better. Practicing on the mic. On his own. And now they were taking it all away from him. Just so this asshole wouldn't go under. Couldn't they put him with Randy? Sure not. After all, Randy was their precious paperboy. Their face. Putting HIM with Ted would totally hurt his career. Just like it would hurt Cody's. But Cody's wasn't as important.

_He wished, truly wished, that this week was over already. That they'd already shot this promo and been out there to fight their match. That he could go back and hide in Randy's bus before flying back home. To his lonely, empty home. But of course, the day had only just begun. And Cody did not look as if he was too happy about the situation either. Not that he blamed him. He just didn't know why. How. How such a strong love could've turned into pure hatred._

_They'd only just begun talking about the script and he already felt the sweat forming on his forehead and his palms, trying to stay focused, trying to listen to Cody's words instead of staring at those beautiful, those sinful lips. But it was hard. Really hard. Pun intended. _

_Even after a year, being close to the brunette still had the same effect on him. There was not even a need to touch. Just that soothing, calming voice slipping past those voluminous lips and that sweet scent of pineapple mixed with just him, the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about something exciting, a plan, a rather simple move. If only that sparkle was still there for him._

He realized the eyes upon him, realized that Ted barely followed any of his words, grip on the script tightening with each passing second as his anger grew. How dare him to devour him with his eyes. In front of everyone else. In the locker-room, a well-filled locker-room. How dare him to even fucking stare at him.

"Stop staring!"

It was only whispered between gritted teeth, spat out as he turned his head to glance at his former lover in time to see him flinch away. 'Serves him right.' However, the eyes wouldn't leave him. And his anger rose.

"Okay... I can't do this."

He was calm, still, slowly placing the script between them and taking a deep breath. Wanting to just run again. To just say 'Screw this'. To leave. But when he rose from the bench in order to do all those things, he suddenly realized that they were all alone.

And Ted seemed to realize it, too.

_It was now or never. In a heartbeat, he was up and over at the door, bracing himself against it as soon as he saw that there was no lock. Stupid arenas. Arms spread out, he leaned back heavily against the cold wood, eyes fixed on Cody to see the other's eyes grow wide before furrowing into two angry slits. _

"_We need to talk. And we'll talk NOW."_

_To hell with that game they were playing. That game HE was playing. It was eating him up. Alive. And he was starting to grow tired. Exhausted. Without doing anything. _

"There's nothing to talk about, Ted."

He snarled his name, the first time ever since the day Ted had left. Snarled out, cold, venomous. Every emotion put into that one word. Such a simple word. His name. His defense was back up, hands balled into fists at his sides, jaw clenched, cheeks flushed. Hot. Fuck, he was feeling so hot.

"You've made your choice long ago."

Randy, namely. A life without him by his side. A career without him by his side. A better life. Better career. Better lover. Obviously.

"_You think it was easy? Choosing to stay behind? Alone?"_

_It was as if he wasn't even listening. Not fully. Only hearing what he wanted to hear. And he was so close to just kissing that anger out of him. Taking small steps until he stood right in front of him. Brow arched as he awaited Cody's answer._

"_Obviously yes. At least you've done a great job in replacing me. Us. What we had."_

_What was he even talking about? Hadn't he listened? _

_They were only standing inches apart, chests heaving, breathing heavy, on eye-level with each other, equal. Equal like they once used to be._

"_I've never replaced you. How could I?"_

Yeah. Bullshit. As if he believed him. But fuck. Being so close to him, so very close, noses almost touching, Ted's fingertips brushing his knuckles. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

"Randy."

Where were his walls now? Now that he needed them most. All his resolve crumpling. His voice shaking. Barely a whisper. Croaking.

"Randy?"

"I know about you two."

_He didn't know if to laugh or to cry. Wide eyes rapidly blinking at the young brunette, trying to comprehend what he said. What he meant._

"_Randy and I?"_

And suddenly his walls were back. The anger. The frustration. Fuck the innocent-game. Fuck Ted. Naive, little, innocent Southern Boy. Far from it.

"Don't play dumb." And his voice was back, too. Loud, trembling, just like his body. "First you dump me for a better career and then you fuck HIM to keep your job. I've heard the rumors, Ted. I'm not stupid. You think I wouldn't find out?"

Yeah, maybe he wasn't making much sense anymore, but he was angry. So damn angry. With himself, with Ted, with Randy. And it just needed to get out.

"_We've never fucked."_

_Seriously, that's what it had been all about? Him and Randy? Now he really had to laugh, quickly covering his mouth with a hand to stifle the snorting chuckle as his head shook from left to right._

"Oh fuck you! Of course you did!"

The guts he had. Laughing right into his face.

"Fuck you, Ted! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" With each word he shoved him harder, into his chest, harder and harder and harder until the blond was backed up against the door. No way to escape. No way out. Now he HAD to listen.

_Trapped. Trapped between the door and Cody. An angry, vulnerable, emotional Cody. Good memories there. Hot memories. Memories that made him twitch despite the situation he was in. How late was it even?_

"_There has never been anyone but you."_

_It was the only thing he could say. The only words he could think of. What he had wanted to get out ever since day one. And he could swear he saw that sparkle of love in those baby-blues, if only for a second. _

"I... I don't believe you."

And why should he? He'd been dumped. Laughed at. Left alone. Replaced. Stomped onto. Heartbroken. Fucking alone. For a YEAR.

"Then don't. But you know that I'd never lie to you. I never did and never will."

So, maybe that was true. Ted really had never lied to him. Not until that day when he'd gone off. That day when he said 'He couldn't do it any longer'. The whispered 'I'll always love you' before he'd walked out of the door.

"No one but me?"

And maybe he was believing him. Because he wanted to. Head hung low, not wanting Ted to see the doubt cursing through him and the tears forming, he asked the question though he already knew the answer. He just knew.

"_No one but you. I just couldn't." _

_Hand reaching out to stroke a finger over the brunette's cheek, he came to a stop at his chin, carefully, gently lifting it up to watch into those emerald blues._

"_Nothing ever felt right without you."_

And he believed him. How could he not? Those eyes weren't lying. They never did. Ted never did.

"Show me!"

He just needed to feel it. Feel Ted. Feel that everything would be alright again. That they would be alright again. And he knew that Ted would. Without a doubt. Without a second thought.

Warm lips covered his in a tender kiss. Something he had missed so badly. He had craved for each lonely night of the past year. Soft palms cradled his cheeks, a gentle touch that brought so many memories back. Good memories. Pleasant memories.

And before he knew it, his hands pushed desperately, frantically, both pairs of trunks almost simultaneously sliding to the ground. He needed the contact. Craved it. Wanted it.

_He knew time wasn't on their side. Knew they needed to hurry. To rush this. But he needed it. Needed Cody. Needed to show him that this was far from over. That they belonged together. That he was honest. That no one had ever taken Cody's place. And never would. _

_Gasping into Cody's mouth when that talented palm wrapped around him, tentatively, unsure, he knew what he had to do. Knew what he wanted to do. Knew how to show him. And he dropped to his knees before Cody could react._

That look. That pure adultery lust, honest, loving crystal blues staring at him, begging with him, playing with him. Like they had always done. And then those full lips enveloping him, sliding down his aching length, swallowing him. Until he could go no further. Hands on his hips keeping him steady, keeping him in place. From bucking and thrusting.

"God."

How he had missed this. Missed Ted. Throwing his head back, he placed his shaky hands upon Ted's head, fingers threatening the blond curls as the other started to tease him with slow movements, tongue lapping greedily, lathering him up. Preparing him. Showing him.

"Never... Anyone... But... You."

_And he knew it was true. Screw the rumors going around. Cody had never let anyone near him. No one besides him. And that only made it that much better._

_Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked Cody back in, deeper, as deep as could be, nose nuzzling the smooth skin of the younger mans groin before pulling away again, kissing the tip, licking the slit, spitting and swallowing again. _

_It could have been minutes or hours he'd spent there, on his knees, pleasuring the one man he'd always wanted, the ONLY one he'd always wanted, but it were probably only seconds until he felt the tuck on his hair and lifted his head. Almost cumming on the spot at the image above him._

_Flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes, blown with lust, with love, affection and so much more. And he was up in an instant, swirling around, hands braced against the cold wood of the locker-room door and presenting his bare back to the brunette. It felt so right._

"Fuck, Teddy."

He was shaking from head to toe, trembling fingers brushing over the taut flesh of Ted's hips as he took a deep breathe to steady himself. One year. One year of pent-up sexual frustration. One year of nothing more than his hand, his fingers. One year without that sight. Without that pert ass and those lithe hips. God, he just needed it. Like the air to breathe.

Thumbs splaying those firm cheeks apart, chest pressed against that muscular back, lips ghosting over sensitive skin, tongue tracing a line from Ted's spine up to his ear, he let his cock slip in-between, slowly, agonizingly slowly rubbing it up and down the quivering crack.

"Show me!"

And Ted obeyed. On the spot. Without hesitation.

_Spreading his legs further apart, Cody's voice soothing his nerves, making his muscles relax, he let his lids flutter shut. And pushed his rear back. A silent sign that he was ready. So very ready._

_And then came the sigh. A sigh of pleasure and content. Happiness. Finally feeling whole again. Complete. Cody filling him. In him. With him. Melting into one. Just like it was supposed to be._

No words were ushered anymore, just silent pleas and heavy breathing as his lips searched out Ted's. Gentle. Testing. Still shy. As if they belonged there.

The hand firmly squeezing his butt spurting him on. The look of pure desperation in Ted's eyes making it hard to resist.

Sheathed balls-deep inside of him, of those unprepared walls that were accepting him the way they always had, he knew he would not make it long. Not after a year. Not with how Ted gripped him. How he accommodated to his rather impressive size. As if they fucking belonged.

_His whole body was tingling with the sensations cursing through him, Cody hitting that spot deep inside of him only the way he could, dead on, as if he'd never done anything else. Warm, smooth palms rubbing his sides, kneading his tense flesh while soft lips caressed his neck. His shoulders. His cheeks. His lips._

_He did not even need to be touched. The knowledge that it was Cody right behind him, inside him, pounding him already enough to make his toes curl. And seconds later his vision blurred and he slumped over, right into the door, body rigid, knees shaking, shot after shot erupting from his twitching sex, draining him._

One look over his shoulder, cheeks flushed, hair messed up, lips curled up into a pleased smile, slightly parted, tongue showing. That was all it took for Cody. It was all just too much. The familiar tingling in his spine started to vibrate through his body, making him tense from head to toe. Hips bucking frantically, erratically, violently until he fell -spent and sated- against Ted's sweaty back. Empty and hollow yet more whole than ever before.

He had not even realized he had not been breathing until he gasped for air, the sudden rumbling against his face making him lift his head only to stare into the amused blues of Ted. And he could not help but to smile.

"_That good, huh?"_

_He watched with a glint of pride in his eyes as Cody's head whipped up and down, lips curled up into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. That same smile he'd missed so much over the past months. So addicting. So fresh. So kissable. And that's what he did right then. _

_In-between turning around and pulling his trunks up... and adjusting Cody's as well, he claimed those perfect lips with his again, eyes closed in content, face beaming with joy, whispering the words both of them had craved for so long. To hear. To say. To drown in._

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop goes the weasel.<strong>


End file.
